glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
*Determination
*Determination is the 3rd episode of Glitchtale's first season created by Camila Cuevas. Plot The episode begins in Hotland at Sans's Hot Dog Stand in a new timeline following Sans's reset (which happened in Yet Darker). Frisk is seen trying to balance a number of hot dogs for a few seconds until he falls over, the food falling with him. After he confirms that he‘s alright, Sans warns Frisk that he shouldn't reset anymore, saying it could have side effects such as time anomalies and allow things that aren't meant to be there to appear (for example, Chara). Frisk arrives at Alphys' Lab only to find that the front entrance and the entrance to the True Lab have been blasted open. Frisk then enters the True Lab, stepping on the dust of an Amalgamate and the ball it was playing with. He enters the room where the Determination Extractor is located just to find Chara waiting for them. Chara explains that these "errors" are fun and that only one Determination soul needs to exist, as well as revealing that those "weird melted monsters" gave them enough determination to last for a good while. When Frisk tries to reset, Chara adds "even enough to match YOURS". Flowey then appears in the elevator that would take Frisk to New Home, wondering why they're taking so long before peeking around the corner. Then, flowey witnesses Chara grabbing Frisk and throwing him into the Determination Extractor, saying that his determination will make things way easier for them. Flowey remembers what Chara did to him in the Genocide Route, and decides to help Frisk by rushing to Sans for help. Flowey tells Sans that Chara has returned and has captured Frisk. Sans at first, is rather skeptical, however, he agrees to help after Flowey tells him that no one will survive if Chara obtains control over the timeline. Sans and Flowey arrive at the True Lab, where they find Chara using the Determination Extractor on Frisk. Chara places a shield of hate over the extractor and regards the situation, calling Sans a comedian, Flowey a traitor, and themselves a "megalomaniac", before firing a blast of determination at the duo. Sans and Flowey battle Chara, during the battle Sans manages to land a hit on Chara by scraping their cheek with a bone they had previously dodged. Chara wipes the blood off their cheek as if it's nothing and proceeds to stab the ground with their knife, making it glow red as Chara welcomes Sans and Flowey to their special attack, "special hell" before giggling and disappearing. After that, Sans teleports himself and Flowey onto an inactive Gaster Blaster above the ground, countering the red attack with an array of Gaster Blasters. Becoming tired, he teleports them back onto the ground. As Sans tries to regain his breath, Chara says that everything is Flowey's fault, and they just had to get six souls, but he decided to show the humans mercy. Chara then says "you betrayed me, Asriel", and that they ended up like this because of him. Chara, however, plans to not show Flowey any mercy, by saying "it's kill or be killed, after all". The Determination Extractor is finished extracting Frisk's determination and the duo resume their battle against Chara in a race to get Frisk's determination. Flowey wraps a vine around Chara's wrist, preventing them from reaching the power. Chara, however, severs their own arm, snatches the determination before Sans can and escapes. Sans and Flowey help Frisk out of the machine and teleport out of the True Lab. Chara's arm reforms as they are seen with their new save file that holds their name, their LV, which has only two dashes on it, and that their file has been saved, while the text displays the word *Determination. The screen cuts to black as Chara is heard laughing. Back at Sans's own lab, it's revealed that Frisk is still alive but unconscious. Sans then tells Flowey that they're going to have to ask for help and the machine that Sans keeps under cloth is seen. The episode ends. Errors * During Frisk and Sans's conversation, the background doesn't change when the screen flashes to Sans. * There is a grammatical error in Sans's dialogue: "why are you even telling me this?." (Notice how a period is used in the end despite the presence of a question mark.) * When Frisk goes into the True Lab, they step on a pile of dust and walk back to the place they came from. But they were actually supposed to go deeper in the True Lab as seen in the next scene. * There is a spelling error from the dialogue of Chara saying "this will be intersting." (incorrect spelling of interesting.) * Flowey's petals are layered incorrectly in multiple scenes. * Chara's arms seem to be alternating each other in multiple scenes. An example is when Chara's knife switches from one hand to another without them actually shifting it to their other hand. Another example is when Chara cuts of their left arm, but their right hand is the one that recovers. Trivia * Before Camila released the episode, NyxTheShield joined the Glitchtale Staff and composed the Megalo Strike Back Remix for Chara. Navigation es:*Determination pl:*Determination ru:*Determination Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Content